bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Prompt story 1
So I got my first prompt! Quick author's note, I don't curse--nothing personal, just my preference. Haters gonna hate, just do it somewhere else. Also, the prompter did not state his/her gender, but I'll be using a female this time. Okay, on with the story! --- "That was exhausting," Mifune muttered, wiping his blade before sheathing it. "Perhaps this was not the correct dungeon after all..." "Zen is never wrong," Sergio countered. Before they could engage in an argument, Zen turned to both of them. "No, Mifune's right," She sighed. "I do belive I was mistaken. I sensed a gate here, but it's gone now." "Bummer," Zeln shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, moving on." As the summoner was about to agree, she froze in place, eyes wide. "Zen?" Lancia asked, concerned, "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Zen didn't answer. Her eyes suddenly began to glow white as her gaze fixated on a certain area. "Did she...?" Sergio began, but he already knew what happened--Zen found a gate. She stretched her hands forward, grasping invisible handles. The faint illumination of a gate appeared, and she forced the door open. A white and blinding light swallowed them as a strong wind forced them to steady themselves, lest they be blown away. The gate slammed shut, and Zen dropped to her knees, gasping. Her eyes slowly returned to their deep blue color. Sergio and Lancia rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" Sergio asked. "I...Yes, I think so." She looked to her right. "But I don't know who I summoned." A heavy dust had blown in and Zen could barely make out she shilloutte of two people. "Who's there?!" Mifune demanded, drawing his blade. The taller shadow stepped forward. "I could ask the same question! Who the heck are you people!?" Zen's eyes widened again as realization struck her. "Impossible..." "What is it?" Zeln asked. "I summoned a human!" The dust cleared, and it was indeed a human. A young woman, about three inches taller than Zen. (I wasn't given a description either, so be prepared for impromptuness) She had black hair tied into a pony tail, and wore leather armor of a deep purple color. She seemed surprised, but at the same time composed. "You're a summoner too? You brought me here?" Zen stared at her hands. "I suppose I did..." "That's ridiculous!" A second female voice cried out. The second shillouete Zen had seen stepped forward. Zen recognized her as the fire unit Michelle. She seemed quite upset. "You can't summon another human, idiot!" "Do not dare to insult Zen's name," Sergio growled, stepping forward. Michelle stomped up to him and grabbed his collar, though she was significantly shorter than he. "Listen here," She hissed, "My summoner and I just got pulled from an important battle, and the rest of my friends are no fighting alone. If your precious 'Zen' doesn't come up with an explantaion, fast, then I'll--" "Calm down, Michelle," The un-named summoner sighed. "It was a mistake, clearly." She turned to Zen and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. My name is ****, by the way." Zen blinked. "Ah...what a...unique name. I truely am sorry for this mix-up. I had no idea humans could travel through the gate." "If they can," **** said, "Then I'd better get back, quickly. Like Michelle said, We were in the middle of a battle." "I don't think I could open it on my own," Zen frowned. "I'll help. Now come on." The dark-haired summoner grasped the invisible edges of the gate. Zen followed suit on the other side. Their eyes began to glow fiercely as the gate's outline re-appeared. It opened, and Michelle released Sergio, shoving him back roughly. Without another word, she rushed through the doors and into the light, vanishing. "Maybe we'll meet again one day," **** said, smiling brightly. "Later." She quickly slipped through the closing doors before they shut tightly. "...What an interesting pair," Zen sighed, her eyes returning to normal. "The gate is gone now." "Then let's get out of here," Sergio mumbled. "I'll have no more accidental summons." *** What? Okay, so I'm a little rusty at the prompt thing, but give me a break! It's my first one. This was basically my idea of how summoners open the gates. I mean, in the game you go press the 'summon' button and spend five hard-earned gems and a golden gate pops up and what comes out? A Lancia that you already flipping have. Or your third Tiara. Sorry. Anyway, the whole glowy-eye and invisible gate is how I imagine it. If you want to leave a prompt, please leave it on my message wall. Thanks! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts